The Community Radiation Oncology Program (CROP) is a community outreach program of USC Comprehensive Cancer Center that has as its objective the development and implementation of an intergrated program of activities that provide rapid translation of recent advances in oncology to the management of cancer patients using the radiation oncologist as a viable focus for implementing the program in individual institutions. It is conducted on the basis that the radiation therapist, as a full-time oncologist, is a natural resource for intergrating the development of cancer control activities in community settings, through which not only the radiation oncologists but other specialities and disciplines are brought into the process of improving cancer control. The objectives are accomplished through activities that increase the skills, knowledge, and capabilities of the radiation therapy community (including physicians, nurses, physicists and technologists), and bring together radiation therapists and other specialties and disciplines in multidisciplinary cancer management efforts.